


Terrible Twig

by EmilliaGryphon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Flash fic/one shot requests that I get from Tumblr! Want to submit a request? Message @trashpandaorigins





	Terrible Twig

“Groot!” Peter snapped his fingers in a futile attempt to get the tiny plant’s attention. Baby Groot, spared the human a glance but continued sticking his little vines into Peter’s soup and splashed the purple liquid around. 

“Just take the bowl away!” Gamora suggested, sheathing her blade and sitting down beside Peter in the Milano’s cramped dining area. 

“What, no! I’m still eating it!” The human protested. Groot squealed and aptly dunked his entire face into the lukewarm stew for a moment before looking up and grinning. Gamora rolled her eyes and snatched the bowl away, letting out an exasperated sigh. Green vines attempted to grab the food back but Groot’s little viens could not grow so rapidly as of yet. Seeing his defeat the flora colossus crumpled his face and let out a shriek to shatter glass.  
“Cease that insidious crying!” Drax demanded, covering his ears as he stormed through. 

“Groot!” Peter tried again, watching as the little monster climbed down from the table and stalked over to doorway, pelting Drax’s boots with his small wooden fists. As per usual the Destroyer walked briskly passed him. “Groot! You can’t have soup if you’re going to just play with it!” Groot turned to Peter, sticking his tongue out and ran over to a small metal box that had been lying on the disheveled carpet for weeks. Gamora swooped in, snatching it away and examined it gingerly.  
“Rocket,” she spat. “I thought we told him not to leave his weapons lying around after that Tractian detonator incident.” Peter stopped trying to corale Groot for a moment and looked up, 

“Oh you mean that time Groot almost blew us all up? Where is Rocket anyway? He should be dealing with this,” Peter gestured to Groot who continued to scream and knocked over a low-lying rack of Xandarian spices.

“Groot!” Peter stepped over to the little tree, “Listen, dude. What were we even talking about?” He waited for a break in the tree’s tantrum. “You can’t just stab people’s hats off their heads! Especially when those people hire us to do a job for them!” 

“I am Groot!!!” Groot squalled, hurling a spice can at Peter’s head. Gamora huffed, hands on her hips. 

“How long is he going to be like this?” Drax grumbled something in agreement. Peter shouted over Groot’s escalating screaming. 

“Well, they don’t call it terrible twos for nothing! Where is Daddy Trash Panda?! This is his problem! He..” The words were stolen out of Peter’s mouth as a vine swatted him across the cheek. Groot wailed angrily, small fists pounding against the human’s shins. “That’s it!” Said human fumed, he picked Groot up, careful to dodge the kicking legs and spindly vines. “You are going in time out! It’s bad enough you almost got us all killed. We told you Ugrats wear hats before we even did the job!” Evidently Groot did not think that made much of a difference. He fought and cried and hit all the way down to the cargo storage. 

“I am Groot!”

“No! This is a time out! You stay here until I come get you!” Groot pouted, Peter could almost laugh at himself. There was no way the little flora colossus was going to obey. 

“Ey!” Came the familiar husky, irritated growl. Rocket rounded the corner goggles over his eyes and tools at his belt. “What’re you doing?” Groot grinned though his wet tears,

“I am Groot!” He sobbed, pointing at Peter. Rocket removed his glasses, glaring at Peter.

“You hit him?!” Rocket snarled, baring his teeth. 

“Yes! Wait! No! He hit me!” Peter looked at the self-satisfied flora colossus, to the raccoonoid and back at Groot. Groot shoot his head,

“I…I am Groot!” He sniffled pathetically. Rocket pulled off his gloves, gently picking Groot up and placing him on his shoulder. 

“Rocket he hit me!” Peter reasoned. “He almost got us all killed with that Ugrat boss and then he stuck his face in my soup, destroyed the kitchen and beat on me and Drax! It’s not even noon yet!” Rocket shrugged,

“He doesn’t like hats.” 

“That’s not the point! How long is he going to act like this? You let him get away with everything!” A protective paw went around Groot,  
“I do not!”

“How long is he going to be like this Roc?” Peter inquired, a touch of desperatism to his voice. Rocket glanced at his best friend, a flicker of sorrow in his gaze that made Peter feel as though he got kicked in the gut. 

“….I don’t know…” Rocket managed, swallowing hard. He placed a now calm Groot down on the floor. 

“It’s…” Peter tried to recover, “it’s fine. He’s just going through the terrible twos.” 

“What’s that?” The raccoonoid demanded. 

“It’s just a phase when kids are really terrible. He’ll grow out of it.” Rocket smirked, watching as Groot ran over to the wall and tore off the metal sheeting with his vines. 

“When exactly will he grow out of it?” Sparks flew, followed by a dim in lighting. 

“Groot!!!” Gamora yelled from somewhere above. Rocket chuckled, Peter smiled.

“I am Groot?” 

“Yeah your probably in trouble,” Rocket translated, crossing over and picking him up once more. The little tree struggled but only for a moment, until he snuggled against Rocket’s chest, eyes getting heavy. 

“Well looks like he’s finally sleepy, thank the stars.” Peter muttered, mentally calculating how much Groot damage he could fix within the two hours of nap-time before the baby flora came and undid it all again. He looked up, seeing Rocket barely swaying from side to side, patting Groot on the back and looking down at the little thing with a mixture of love and grief. Peter put his hand on the raccoonoids shoulder softly. To his surprise, Rocket didn’t shoot him. 

“We’ll get through it Roc.” Rocket shrugged off the hand. 

“Whatever Star-Jerk.” Without another word he walked off, Groot in his arms. Peter watched the two of them go, 

“Whatever Daddy Trash Panda.”


End file.
